One Day in April
by sti
Summary: Quick one-shot. What if the fated proposal happened on April Fool's Day.


**Hello! I know I should be focusing on WM right now but this little bit popped into my head at school today so I decided to go with it ;)**

**Jen, you are the best, that was record return time ;)**

**One Day in April**

Elizabeth did not have a very good day. In truth, her day started horribly and it was getting progressively worse.

"Lizzy, are you sure you do not want to join us?" Charlotte bit her lip worriedly, but if you looked closer, you would see a mischievous spark in her eyes.

Mr Collins decided to add his bit and started his usual tirade. "Oh, Cousin Elizabeth, you cannot decline an invitation to dine at Rosings, such a beautiful estate, and what would my esteemed Patroness…"

"No, _cousin_," Elizabeth quickly interrupted him. I have a terrible headache and I may be sick, I would not want to put Miss de Bourgh's health in jeopardy."

"O-o-of course," Collins hastily agreed. "How thoughtful of you, cousin." He rapidly ushered his wife out of the door. "Come, Mrs Collins, we must not let Lady Catherine wait.

Elizabeth sighed and slumped down in the plush chair, rubbing her temples tiredly. _I hate April Fools._ Unfortunately the Collinses seemed to enjoy this day too much. First thing in the morning, she fell over a bucket of cold water, strategically placed next to her bed. All of her shifts had gone mysteriously missing, so she was forced to go without one. Although she knew nobody would notice, she felt exposed and bare. One of her walking boots disappeared and the other was dangling from the highest apple tree in the parish's garden. She would have to wait for dark to climb for it, as she did not fancy the thought of being caught indulging such an unladylike pursuit by one of the gentlemen.

Colonel Fitzwilliam would probably only laugh at her and tease her for a few days but she feared Mr Darcy's disapproving gaze. That man unnerved her. Although she promised herself to always dislike him, she was strangely drawn to him. She caught herself craving his good opinion. Mr Wickham, an officer stationed in Meryton, tried to tell her his sob story about Mr Darcy cheating him out of his inheritance, but Elizabeth saw right through that liar. No, Mr Darcy was a good man, although a bit reticent. _Grrr, stop thinking about him. You cannot be attracted to man who finds you only tolerable._

Thus as a result of the morning's events, she kept to her room the whole day in an attempt to avoid any other jokes played at her expense. How she missed her daily walk! Elizabeth felt like a caged lion – or lioness in her case – pacing around the parlour. Not until the Collinses left for Rosings, did she finally feel safe of Charlotte's pranks.

Unfortunately, her peace and quiet did not last long as Mr Darcy came to inquire after her health. She stared at him with astonishment when he started pacing the room in a pattern similar to the one she took just a few moments ago. He stopped abruptly and sat in the chair opposite her, taking her little hand in his larger one. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Elizabeth quickly yanked her hand back, jumping out of the chair. "Mr Da-Darcy!" She spluttered. "This is going too far, sir. I will not be an object of your amusement today.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy peered at her confusedly. "I assure you, I am perfectly serious."

"Of course you are." Elizabeth snapped sarcastically. "Am I to believe that a man who only looks upon me with contempt could propose marriage to me on _April Fool's Day_? She stomped her foot angrily, glaring at him.

"I-I-" Darcy started to stutter under her fierce gaze. "I can only repeat what I have already told you a moment ago, I am completely serious." He also stood up, managing to successfully crowd Elizabeth who felt that she was suddenly too close to this _impossible man_. "To be honest, I did not notice the date until you mentioned it."

"Bu-but, everyone seems to be tricking me today." Elizabeth almost pouted like a sulking child. "The bucket of cold water, my shifts, my missing boots..." She trailed out.

As she stood there, her arms akimbo, like a sad little doll, Darcy could not resist and hugged her to his chest, his right hand running soothingly through her locks. "I promise-" he whispered into her hair, "if you just say you will marry me, I will help you to find your boots. What do you say?" He smiled down at her gently.

Elizabeth, finally realizing that he was not trying to make fun of her, seemed to get her spirits back. She grinned impishly. "Hmm, you get me my boots and then I shall give you my answer."

**One year later**

"Where are they?" Elizabeth stormed into the master bedroom, clutching only a sheet.

"Whatever you could mean, my darling?" Her husband stretched comfortably, not bothered by his nakedness.

"Where… Are… My...Clothes?" Elizabeth stressed sternly, though Darcy could see the slight upturning of the corner of her lips.

"Oh, _that."_ He jumped out of the bed to grab his wife and throw her on the bed. "I warned you that you are not going to be able to get out of bed today, did I not? You are not going to need your clothes here. Not even a bit." With a smile, he leaned down to kiss her.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment! ;)**


End file.
